Sparkle
by Erin Alexis
Summary: The rating may change. Relena is a singer and her previous bodyguard is killed in a most brutal way. Guess who's her new bodyguard... I'm going to add that everyone is EXTREMELY OOC.
1. Part 1: The Offer

Sparkle  
  
Part 1: The Offer  
  
" Soleil, I'm exhausted!" Relena Peacecraft yelled. She plopped down on the floor, her hair falling out of the sloppy bun it was in. Soleil Chang glared at her.  
  
" Tell me this, Rel. When the hell am I supposed to give a flying fuck ?" Soleil said. Suddenly, all of Relena's dancers sided with her. Relena smiled triumphantly. Soleil sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to win this argument.  
  
" Fine! Today's practice is over. But tomorrow, your asses are mine for double."  
  
" You mean boot camp." Kelsey Carpenter giggled. Soleil smiled. Fresh meat was always welcome.  
  
" Oh, and Kel, drop and give me 60." Soleil said. Kel sighed and assumed the position. Relena stifled a giggle and ran back to the house.  
  
Inside, her remaining three bodyguards were glued to the television. Well, Wufei was meditating. They were watching the news of the recent tragedy that happened a week ago. Relena sighed and grabbed a Gatorade. She sat on the arm of the couch next to Duo.  
  
" Idiots watching the idiot box, I see. How can you guys watch this torture?" She said. Duo just smirked and sat back in the couch.  
  
" Well, we're seeing what fabulous lies they are telling about you." Duo Maxwell said, twirling that annoying braid of his. Then Zechs, Relena's big brother, walked in the room in a relatively calm state. As usual, Solange Kendricks, Relena's manager, was tailing him.  
  
" I'm telling you that Relena doesn't need another bodyguard! It's just too fucking bad that Arnie got killed!" She yelled. Relena instinctively clenched her heart at the sound of her fiancé's name. He was also Zechs' best friend.  
  
" Solange, I'm getting another bodyguard whether you like it or not. The limit is four and currently, there isn't a fourth." His voice managed to remain surprisingly calm.  
  
" Zechs, she's my fucking charge!" Solange yelled. That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Zechs. Solange found herself with her circulation being cut off by Zechs' hand. He was holding her off her feet.  
  
" But she's my little sister." He said, his voice deathly low. He released the offending woman and turned to Duo.  
  
" Come with me, Maxwell." He said to him. Not wanting Zechs to unleash the beast on him, Duo immediately popped up and followed without a word. They ended up in Zechs' office.  
  
Meanwhile, Relena walked past Solange.  
  
" Relena, how did practice go?"  
  
" Did you tell Soleil to work us like dogs? Excuse me, slaves is what I meant." Relena said, polishing off the Gatorade. Solange smirked at her, rubbing her neck.  
  
" Good night, Relena." Solange walked off. Relena nodded and went to the shower.  
  
Duo stood in front of Zechs.  
  
" Maxwell do you know anyone who could fill Arnie's position?" Zechs said, working on a massive stack of papers on his desk. Duo looked thoughtful, then snapped his fingers, startling Zechs.  
  
" Heero, my best friend. He's the most efficient person you'll ever meet." Duo said.  
  
" Ok, then, Maxwell. Visit this guy and 0offer him the job. Is he of any relation to Kele?"  
  
" Yeah, he is. He's her older brother." Duo walked out.  
  
  
  
AN: This is my newest creation. Don't worry: I haven't forgot about my other brainchildren. I just want to see where this one goes. I might get another chappy out tonight..maybe! 


	2. Part 2: The Meeting

Sparkle  
  
Part 2: The Meeting  
  
Relena lye in her bed, thinking about Arnie.  
  
" I'm never going to mix business with pleasure again. I miss you Arnie..." Relena vowed. She sighed and got her notebook. She began writing a new song that he hoped Solange would let her record. Relena smirked to herself.  
  
'Fat chance,' she thought.  
  
The next day, Duo and Donovan Maxwell, and Hilde Scheibecker went to Kele's apartment. Kele answered the door.  
  
" Oh! Hey, you guys. Do you realize what time it is? What brings you here so early? I was getting ready for the tour stay with Relena." She said, twirling her hair around a stick and pushing it in with a furious force.  
  
" Hi, Kele. Is your ass of a brother home?" Donovan, Duo's brother, asked. At that moment, a steamy, muscular man with wild hair came down the stairs. He looked exactly like Kele. Kele rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
" I guess his uncouth ass is."  
  
" Wuz up, Heero?! Have I got a job offer for you." Duo said giddily.  
  
" Anything to get his lazy ass off my couch." Kele grumbled.  
  
" Hn." Heero said. Kele sighed and dragged Hilde to the kitchen to harmonize.  
  
" It's just not the same without Cathy." Hilde said. Kele rubbed her becoming soar throat.  
  
" That damn bronchitis is something serious, though. She'll be out until next Tuesday." Kele replied.  
  
Back in the living room, Heero was sitting eating an eclair. His face remained unchanged as Duo talked to him.  
  
" So what you want is for me to help protect some blonde starlette who probably can't tie her own shoes?" Heero said, chugging on some milk.  
  
" Well, yeah. That's about it." Duo nodded, controlling his urge to hit Heero.  
  
" Fine. But......" Heero began.  
  
' Aw, shit! Here it comes,' Duo and Donovan thought in defeat. Heero sat forward and looked at the two men.  
  
" ... it's my way or I put a bullet in your goddamn skull. Got it?" Heero asked. Duo smiled. By now he was used to his threats.  
  
" You got it, He-man."  
  
" Do not call me that." He said in a deep voice. Duo just smiled.  
  
At Relena's place, Relena danced to one of her previous songs. She was all alone and currently giving it her all. Zechs watched from the shadows. Everytime Relena would mess up, she'd kick herself or something.  
  
' She needs a long vacation. She's pushing herself past her physical limits. I don't know how much more of this I can stand to watch,' Zechs thought. He silently left. Back at the house, Heero and Duo met up with Zechs.  
  
" Hey, Zechs!" Duo yelled.  
  
" Duo, I'm right here. There is no need to yell." Zechs said.  
  
" Anyway, this is the guy I was talking about. He agreed to take the job." Duo piped. Zechs turned his attention to Heero. They regarded each other silently. Then, something else caught Heero's eye. As Duo and Zechs talked, Heero looked slightly past Zechs at a sweaty, pathetic-looking blonde. She looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment. Unfortunately, she kept walking..right into the pool.  
  
AN: This is interesting. What is going to happen to Relena? Will she drown? 


	3. Part 3: The Pool

Sparkle  
  
Part 3: The Pool  
  
Relena fell into the pool. The first reaction for Duo was simple.laugh. While Duo was rolling, Relena surfaced again and thought about how dumb she must've looked.  
  
' Oh, grow up, Relena! Everytime you see a cute guy you can't fall into pools!' Relena thought, mentally kicking herself. Then she saw a muscled hand her face. She looked up and saw those beautiful Prussian blue eyes of Heero Yuy. She took his hand and he helped her out of the pool. Zechs just shook his head.  
  
" I'm awfully sorry. I must've looked soooo stupid. Um...this is an awful way for two people to meet." Relena fumbled for words.  
  
" Relena, this is Heero Yuy, your new bodyguard." Duo said. Relena looked from him to Duo, and back to him again.  
  
' Now I really feel like a blonde airhead,' Relena said. Zechs smiled, imagining what his sister was thinking. Relena clumsily grabbed a towel.  
  
" You probably thinking what an airhead I am, Mr. Yuy." Relena said, drying her face off.  
  
" No. Call me just Heero, Miss Relena." Heero said. Relena smiled in the towel.  
  
" Then, it's just Relena, just Heero." Relena giggled. Then she turned toward her brother and Duo, who were by now, practically choking on the own saliva. They were laughing that hard.  
  
" But, you look so much more graceful on television. When Heero's children ask how he met the superstar Relena, he can tell them she fell into a pool." Duo said between gasps.  
  
" Suck my dick, Duo. I've gotta go get dressed. You are such an ass."  
  
" It's what I live to be, my lady." Duo mocked her. Relena shook her head and headed for the building. Realization hit Zechs in the form of a headache.  
  
" Relena! Where are we going?"  
  
" Oh, Solange didn't tell you? Well, Solange and Quatre booked me at this club downtown. I've gotta go make myself beautiful." Relena smiled and ran off, making noises.  
  
" That is one weird girl." Duo said.  
  
AN: She is weird. N-E-WAYZ, thanks for the reviews Pink Sakura and Lit Tenshi. Praises are always welcome. The next chappy will be long. Very long. Bare with me. But it will be worth it, I promise. 


	4. Part 4: The Club

Sparkle  
  
Part 4: The Club  
  
  
  
Relena ran inside to her room, where Quatrina Winner, Quatre's sister and her stylist, was waiting. When Trina saw her, she dropped a whole tray of make- up.  
  
" What the hell happened to you?!" She yelled. Relena blushed and kneeled to help Trina pick up the make-up.  
  
" Well, there's this really cute new bodyguard outside. He was looking at me and I was looking at him. Only, I kept walking and I walked right into the pool." Relena said dreamily. Trina looked at her for a moment, then doubled over laughing.  
  
" Sometimes, Relena, you live up to the title of ' Dumb Blonde.'" Relena looked at her and smiled, realizing that sometime she does.  
  
" C'mon, or I'll be late and Solange will have my head on a diamond platter." Relena giggled.  
  
" Who's Solange?" Heero asked. He could tell by Zechs' face that she must be a pretty bad character.  
  
" Relena's manager. Quatre Winner is her publicist. She's a..." Zechs  
  
searched for the right word.  
  
" Bitch, plain and simple. She's like a splinter stuck in your finger. Her temper is like fire and her name brings thunder." Duo said, folding his arms. Zechs snickered and Heero nodded.  
  
" Hn."  
  
Two hours later, Heero stood outside the limo, awaiting Relena's presence. Duo tuck his head out of the window,  
  
" Where the hell is she?" He barked. Heero did not respond. Then, Relena came out of the house. She was walking quite sophisticatedly and held poise perfectly. She wore a miniskirt, and little shirt that was strapless and covered only her breasts, and boots that came up to her knees. Everything was white. She smiled at Heero and then promptly slipped. Heero caught her before she fell and Relena blushed profusely.  
  
' Good job Relena,' Relena thought. She stood.  
  
" Sorry." She said and got into the car. Heero smirked and followed.  
  
The car ride went as it normally does, with Zechs and Solange fighting verbally.  
  
" Honestly, they fight like cats and dogs." Hilde whispered to Duo. He just smirked.  
  
" Solange, what have I told you about these unannounced excursions?" Zechs said in an irritated voice. Solange sighed.  
  
" Oh, grow the fuck up, Zechs! Nothing will happen tonight."  
  
" You do NOT know that, Solange." Heero intervened. Solange glared at him maliciously. Relena and the peanut gallery awaited her reaction.  
  
" Who the fuck are you, Hairspray Boy?" Solange said, just now acknowledging Heero's presence.  
  
" Heero Yuy, the head bodyguard. This is how this cookie crumbles, bitch. Since I'm the head bodyguard now, my word is law. I make the rules and these are them. First and foremost, this is the last time you or Quatre make these unannounced trips. Second, if the place hasn't been checked out by Zechs or one of us, Relena isn't doing it. Third, if it isn't cleared by Zechs and myself, she's still not doing it. Fourth, no wandering off alone, Relena." Heero calmly stated. Solange set back in her seat.  
  
" That was the most I've ever heard him speak in one sitting." Kele said.  
  
At Club Eckoh, Relena was getting ready when a knock came at the door.  
  
" Coming." Relena opened the door and a package was lying on the floor. It was wrapped nicely. Relena figured is was from one of the fans or something.  
  
Walking back in the room, she opened it. She took the top off and her eyes widened at what she saw. She picked it up.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Relena screamed. In less than ten seconds, Zechs, Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa were all in the doorway. Relena was crying. Zechs saw what was in her hand: a heart. A large, bloody heart.  
  
" Relena, are you okay?" Zechs asked, taking the heart from her. Relena looked at him, then ran past everyone to the bathroom. Solange walked down the hall.  
  
" Is she ready?" Solange asked, walking in. She saw the heart Zechs was holding.  
  
" What the fuck did you kill?" She yelled.  
  
" Someone sent it to Relena, Solange." Zechs sighed.  
  
Relena came back, looking a little miffed.  
  
" I'm still performing. Just let me get my things.." Relena began fixing her make-up.  
  
" Relena, are you alright?" Zechs asked.  
  
" I'm fine, Zechs." She walked past him. As she passed Heero, he grabbed her arm.  
  
" Are you sure?" He said. Relena looked at him. Time seemed to slow down.  
  
" Yeah." He let her go and she backed away, then turned and walked to the stage. Solange went to the DJ, Mona and gave her the word.  
  
" Yo, yo ,yo! Ya'll listen up now. Tonight we got a special treat for ya'll. She's the hottest thing on the scene right now and she doesn't appear to be going nowhere. Ya'll listen up and pay yo respects to the princess herself, Relena!!" Mona yelled. The crowd cheered. The room darkened and Relena was standing in the spotlight with her back to the crowd. She turned her head.  
  
Don't go knock my door.  
  
The music started and Relena's dancer began moving.  
  
Don't go knock my door.  
  
Time is up!  
  
No more cheat'n'lie.  
  
No more tears to dry.  
  
You and I are like so bye-bye.  
  
Finally, I am over you.  
  
Totally unblue  
  
And I can hear myself sayin'  
  
I am better off without you.  
  
Stronger than ever and I  
  
I'm telling you now.  
  
Don't go knockin' on my door  
  
Gotta stay away for sure.  
  
You say it makes me like crazy now  
  
But I ain't buyin' that.  
  
You better get off my back.  
  
Don't go knockin' on my  
  
Door  
  
Relena disappeared for a second underneath her dancers. Then she popped back up in a red bikini top and red hot pants. Zechs shook his head.  
  
I can see  
  
It's no mystery  
  
It's so clear to me  
  
What we had is all history  
  
It's ok  
  
I can sleep at night  
  
It will be alright  
  
I can hear myself sayin'  
  
I am better off without you  
  
Stronger than ever and I..  
  
Relena finished her act with fireworks behind her. She was practically shining her skin was that sweaty with a mix of oil, glitter, and sweat. As she concluded, Relena saw a brief flash, then the lights went out. Three shot were fired and the screaming turned to frightened yelps. Relena felt a surge of pain in her side and her legs gave way. She was caught by strong arms. The last thing Relena saw was those wonderful Prussian blue eyes.  
  
AN: Is this the end of Relena? Let's wait and see. But, she really is a dumb blonde, isn't  
  
she? That's Britney Spears' song. Don't sue. You'll get absolutely nothing. 


	5. Part 5: The Realization: featuring the s...

Sparkle  
  
Part 5: The Realization  
  
Around 2 a.m that night, Zechs and Noin had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Duo, Wufei, Soleil, and Trina were watching the news. Heero tood in his solitary corner and stared out of the window. Hilde and Kele had cried themselves to sleep and had earned a " Weak onnas" from Wufei. Donovan, Cathy, Dmitri (Duo's other brother) and Quatre sat, fighting sleep.  
  
" In other news, starlet Relena was shot last night at Club Eckoh. She is in stable condition at McCreedy General Hospital. No suspects have been apprehended." The television personality said. Then Dr. Sally Po- Maxwell (she's married to Dmitri) walked in.  
  
" The bullet only grazed her side. The shock from the pain is what caused her to faint. She needs about a month off to emotionally heal from all of this. No strenuous work or the stitches will pop out and she'll be bleeding and crying rivers. Oh, and she wants to see Heero." Sally said, saying that last sentence with all the obviousness in the world.  
  
Heero looked thoroughly confused and surprised, but quickly got over it. The look of innocence quickly faded. He followed Sally back into Relena's room. She was staring at her hands. Her hair was tied back and her outfit was lying on the end of the bed. She looked up at Heero.  
  
" Not bad for the first day on the job, huh? Anyway, thanks." She whispered.  
  
" For what?" Heero said, crossing his arms. Relena clasped her hands together.  
  
" For catching me, again. That was the third time, I think. Your eyes were the very last thing I remember before waking up." She said drowsily. Relena touched his arms. He unfolded his arms and her took her hand.  
  
" You're welcome." He kissed it.  
  
A month later, Relena convinced Zechs to let her record a song. It was a killer song if she must say so herself. Heero drove her to the recording studio.  
  
" Why don't you ever start conversations?" Relena asked. Heero turned to look at her for a hot second, then looked back at the road.  
  
" I see no point in talking unless I am spoken to." Heero said in that same monotone. Relena rolled her eyes.  
  
" You really are a serious one, aren't you?"  
  
" You have no idea." Heero parked the car. Relena sighed and got out of the car. They went up to the sixth floor where Sylvia Noventa and Eddie King were there. They were Relena's producers. After about two hours of making the music recording the background, Relena went in to sing. Heero watched from the shadows. Relena waved at him.  
  
' I'm growing too fond of him,' she thought. Then the music began.  
  
*I was a wayward child  
  
With the weight of the world that I held deep inside  
  
Life was a winding road  
  
And I learned many things little ones shouldn't know  
  
But I close my eyes,  
  
Steady my feet on the ground,  
  
Raise my head to the sky  
  
And as time rolls by  
  
Still I feel like that child as I look at the moon  
  
Maybe I grew up a little too soon*  
  
Relena opened her eyes after singing two verses and the bridge. She saw Heero still standing there with his eyes on her. When she opened her mouth to sing the third verse, Heero tuned in.  
  
*Guardian angel, I sail away on an ocean  
  
With you by my side  
  
Orange clouds roll by  
  
They burn into your image  
  
And you're still alive  
  
Still I close my eyes,  
  
Steady my feet on the ground,  
  
Raise my head to the sky  
  
And still time rolls by  
  
Still I feel like that child as I look at the moon  
  
Maybe I grew up a little too soon..*  
  
It dawned on both Heero and Relena that she was referring to him as her guardian angel. Then both realized something.  
  
' I'm in love,' they both thought at the exact same time.  
  
That night, Relena sat on her balcony with nothing but a long white nightgown and a bottle of tequila.  
  
' I can't fall in love with him! He's my fucking bodyguard! Besides, everything I love dies,' Relena thought, sadly. Hiccupping and looking at the stars a single tear rolled down her face. She wiped it away.  
  
" Why the fuck are you still up?" A deep sexy voice said. Relena dropped the bottle and sat up. Broken glass and tequila lay all over the floor. Heero stood, facing her and looking quite pissed. Relena stood.  
  
" Damnit, Heero! Don't scare me like that!" She yelled. Heero smirked. He took a moment to look at her attire: a nightgown that hid her feet. She looked like an angel.  
  
" You never answered my question, Relena." Heero stated simply. Relena rolled her eyes at him.  
  
" Oh, don't be a Solange, 'kay? I don't need you breathing down my back also, my good sir." Relena's words were slurred.  
  
" That still doesn't answer my question, Relena." Heero probed. Relena glared at him in all her drunkenness.  
  
" Thinking, 'kay. I was only thinking." Relena tried to pass Heero, but he grabbed her arm. She turned to face him.  
  
" That's another thing I failed to mention. Don't 'think' out in the open at 1 in the morning. You're open for all kinds of attacks." He said in a warning tone. Relena smirked seductively. Heero couldn't tell if it was intentional or not, given her drunken state.  
  
" And why do you care, Sergeant Stick-Up-My-Ass? Aren't I just an obligation to you? Just a fucking obligation?" Relena stepped up real close to him. So close that he could feel the tiny hairs on her forehead against his neck. She looked up at him.  
  
" Although you might not know it, Heero, I do love you. But it's hard to express it if the person doesn't love you back." Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned and ran to the bathroom. Heero sighed and left the room, making sure to the lock the balcony door.  
  
AN: It starts. What will Heero do with this new found knowledge? 


	6. Part 6: The Body

Sparkle  
  
Part 6: The Body  
  
The next morning, Heero was in the gym pumping some serious iron. Duo and Wufei walked up to him and Duo shook his head. He recognized the look on his face. It was the look of confusion at not having gotten any in about a year.  
  
" What happened, Heero?" Duo asked simply. Heero, still benching about three-fifty, glared at him.  
  
" Nothing." He lied. Duo sighed. It was worst than he thought. Denial is never good.  
  
Upstairs, Relena sat up. She sluggishly moved toward the bathroom. When she turned the light on, Relena's eyes bulged out of her head.  
  
Back in the weight room, Duo gave Wufei the "yeah-right" look. Wufei smirked.  
  
" Heero, either you are in need of some serious ass, or something's really wrong. How many have you done anyway?" Duo asked, not really wanting to know.  
  
" About 9,000." Heero said. Wufei sighed and took the bar from Heero. Then a bloodcurdling scream filled the air. Everyone knew instantly that it was Relena. Heero popped up and pulled his gun out. Then he took off down the hallway to her room. When Heero entered the room, he was tackled by a blur of honey-blonde hair. He dropped his gun. Relena was crying in his chest.  
  
" What the hell happened?" Zechs asked, walking in. Heero nodded toward the bathroom. Solange walked past Zechs, looked in the bathroom, then made a run for her bathroom. Kele looked in the bathroom and hid her face in Wufei's shoulder. He unconsciously put his arm around her. Relena was still crying.  
  
In the bathroom, Zechs saw Svetlana Slavinsky (one of Relena's dancers), lying there, naked. Blood covered her b ody. Zechs' face scrunched up.  
  
" This is sick! When I find out who is doing this, their fucking ass is mine, damnit. I'm going to call Donovan, Dmitri, and Sally. Heero, take Relena to your room and let her rest." Zechs left, looking like Hell in a man's body. Wufei took Kele out and Duo followed. That just left Heero and the now sniffling Relena. Heero was going to break away, but decided against it. Instead he picked her up and carried her to his room.  
  
In Heero's room, it was pretty dismal and plain. There was nothing in it but a desk, a television, a dresser, a bed, and a laptop. Relena opened her puffy eyes and let go as Heero set her down gently on the bed.  
  
" Svetlana's dead isn't she?" Relena whispered.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AN: NAW! YA THINK? I'm sorry. Back to the story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Heero nodded. Relena hugged his soft pillow.  
  
" Heero, I'm scared. I so very scared." She felt the tears coming again. Her glassy eyes met Heero's.  
  
" As long as you have me, koishii, noting will happen to you. I promise, koishii." Heero said. Relena's face considerably brightened. Then her eyes furrowed in utter confusion.  
  
" What does 'koishii' mean?" She asked. Heero smirked and began walking toward the door.  
  
" It's my new nickname for you and only you. When you find out what it means, you'll realize something. It's Japanese." He walked out. Relena shrugged and lye down, letting sleep overcome her.  
  
AN: I love torturing Relena. It's absolutely classic. Sorry this one is so short. Next chappy will be up soon. I NEED reviews to FUEL my writing spirit. Keep reviewing, and I'll make it better. CHAO! 


	7. Part 7: The Party

Sparkle  
  
Part 7: The Party  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Relena walked down the hall with Arnie after the performance. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. Relena giggled like a child.  
  
" Can you wait until we get to the room?" She said breathlessly. Arnie shook his head. Relena opened to doow to her hotel room and pulled Arnie inside. She locked the door. He pushed her on the bed and she laughed outloud. They began undressing each other and Relena laughed some more.  
  
" A little hasty, aren't we?" She said. Arnie slumped down on her. She felt something warm on her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw Arnie's body, but there was no head. She touched her face and realized that it was blood. She saw Arnie's head lying next to her.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screamed and screamed and screamed.  
  
*End Flasback*  
  
Relena's eyes popped open. She still remembered that horrible night six months ago. She shuddered. It was funny how she couldn't remember much after she started to scream. She had seen someone, but she couldn't remember. If only she could remember. She had loved Arnie. Then she heard talking in the room. She didn't move.  
  
" Who do you think killed her?" Kele whispered.  
  
" If I knew, don't you think I would've said something?" Heero said sarcastically.  
  
" You nicknamed her koishii?" Kele asked slyly, ignoring his comment. Heero looked at his devilish sister. She knew what she was getting herself into.  
  
" Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Heero said defensively. Kele smirked.  
  
" None whatsoever, big brother. Wufei and Quatre want to see you. I'll watch Rel." Heero looked at Relena, then back at Kele, then promptly left the room. Relena sat up when she heard the door close.  
  
" Kele, what were you and Heero talking about?" Relena asked. Kele looked at her and walked over to the bed. She sat down.  
  
" Relena, do you know what koishii means?" She asked. Relena shook her head, looking as innocence.  
  
" No, what does it mean?"  
  
" It means 'beloved.' Heero is in love with you." Kele smiled. Relena looked at her in shock. Then the person under question walked in. Relena and Kele turned their head. Kele smirked and left.  
  
" Good luck." She whispered. Heero growled something illegible to Relena, but clear to Kele. She left the room.  
  
" Relena...." Heero began. Relena's jaw was still touching the floor. Then it registered that Heero said her name. Closing her mouth, she looked up at him.  
  
" I trust that Kele told you." He stated simply. Relena smiled and nodded. She stood and walked toward him. Heero brushed her hair out of her face. Right before they kissed, Zechs graced them with his presence. Relena and Heero backed away slightly.  
  
" Relena get dressed. We're going to Sanay's party. Pack some clothes, both of you. We'll be rooming there also." Zechs left as quickly as he had come. Relena sighed.  
  
" Who's Sanay?" Heero asked.  
  
" Sanay is my producer and CEO of Nefertiti Records. She's a friend of mine's cousin." Relena walked to her room.  
  
An hour later, Relena and the gang arrived at Sanay Anderson's house. Large iron gates with the initials "S.A." were in platinum.  
  
" Here we are. Let me buzz in." Trowa said, pushing the buttons.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" This is Relena and her crew. Buzz us in."  
  
" Okay." The iron gates slowly opened in a melodramatic way. The house was just beautiful. When Relena got out, a platinum blonde with large gray eyes stood there, half naked.  
  
" Hey Rezena!" Sanay Anderson said in her French/British accent. Her swimsuit was very skimpy, if that was the word for it. Her eyes rolled over everyone, and stopped on Heero.  
  
" Who's ze hunk, Rezena?" She said, eyeing Heero. Relena squeezed his arm tighter.  
  
" This is Heero. He's my new bodyguard." Relena emphasized the "my" in her last sentence. Sanay was still eyeing him.  
  
" No mazzer. Lez get zhis parzy szarted!" Sanay went off to talk to others, still holding her glass of tequila. Relena took off her outfit and put on a fishnet dress. Her white bikini did her a lot of justice. Heero really needed a cold shower. Jumping in the pool did him NO justice.  
  
" Heero?" Relena called. Heero turned to catch a water balloon in the face. Relena, Hilde, Duo, and Kele erupted into all out laughter. Heero smirked.  
  
" Oh, ya'll think that's funny?" Noin said. She chucked one a fat one at Duo. Now, Heero thought of a devious plan. Using his superb stealth skills, he crept up behind Relena. The giggling, bone dry Relena. He quickly picked her up. Relena was shocked as Heero chucked her in the pool, arms flailing. She stood up, her long sticking to her face. She looked like Cousin It.  
  
" Fuck you, Heero Yuy." Relena went to go get a martini.  
  
Late that night, Heero went to the pool. He saw Relena swimming laps.  
  
" Hey!" Heero called. Relena looked at him. He jumped in with her.  
  
" You know you're not supposed to be out here alone, Relena."  
  
" But I'm not alone anymore, now am I?" She returned seductively. Heerro ½ smirked.  
  
" If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're trying to turn me on." Heero said. Relena smirked.  
  
" Is it working?" She whispered, dangerously close to his face. Heero wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
" Does that answer your question?"  
  
" Just shut up and kiss me." Heero captured her lips as she finished her sentence. For about ten whole minutes, it was nonstop. Then they came up for air.  
  
" Come with me, Heero." Relena said, a little breathlessly. Heero complied.  
  
AN: That's it for this chapter. Looks like Heero's gonna take care of that little hard on. *Laughs outloud* Was that long enough for ya? Check ya'll later. 


	8. Part 8: The Morning After

Sparkle  
  
Part 8: The Morning After  
  
The next morning, Relena lie on her stomach and Heero had her head on his chest. The comforter was strewn across the floor. A single white sheet covered their lower half. Solange walked in. It took a moment for her to register what was actually happening. Heero's eyes opened.  
  
" Relena!!" Solange called. Relena stirred, but did not wake. Solange saw the martini glasses on the nightstand. Heero was glaring at er with all the maliciousness of Satan himself.  
  
" What the fuck is your fucking problem?" Heero whispered, trying not to wake Relena.  
  
" You slept with her. Now her chasity is gone."  
  
" She's a grown fucking woman. Leave before I get angry." Heero hissed as Relena shifted again. Solange turned and stormed out. She walked down the hall and into Zechs. Kele and himself were talking about something. Zechs turned to look at her.  
  
" Good morning, Solange." Kele said.  
  
" Did you guys know that Heero and Relena are fucking?" Solange exclaimed.  
  
" It's about fucking time. They've been beating around the bush for two months." Kele said. Zechs snorted trying not to laugh at Solange's face. She just stood, seething with anger.  
  
" What the matter, Solange? Relena stole your date?" Zechs taunted. Kele burst into laughter.  
  
" One of these days, you will pay. One of these you will get your just deserts." Solange stormed off, smirking to herself. Zechs looked suspiciously after her for a moment, then he shook it off.  
  
Later that morning, Relena awoke. Heero was up and parading around, naked as the day he was born. Instinctively, Relena closed her eyes. Heero saw her. The covers were pulled tightly around her.  
  
" What?"  
  
" You're naked." Relena said calmly. Heero smirked.  
  
" So are you. Besides, last night you seemed to take interest in my lower half the way you were su..."  
  
" That is all I want to know. I had a couple of martinis. I was a little tipsy." Relena said. In reality, she'd liked every minute of it. Every single minute of it. She smiled to herself. Heero smirked and walked toward the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
" Heero! I want to take a shower!"  
  
" I never said that you couldn't join me. I'm all sticky from the martinis you so gladly spilled on me then happily cleaned me with your tongue; everywhere." He said seductively. Relena rolled her eyes. She walked past Heero with the sheet wrapped around her. She turned and looked lustfully at him and then proceeded to drop the towel. Heero tackled her then and there. Relena rolled on top of him.  
  
" You are sticky. Maybe I can rectify that." Relena went below the southern border to his member.  
  
They didn't take a shower until about two hours later.  
  
AN: Ummmm. That was something serious. I think it's why I changed the rating to R. 


	9. Part 9: The Presidential Performance

Sparkle  
  
Part 9: The Presidential Performance  
  
After that little two-hour sexual encounter, Relena wrapped her hair up and put on her underclothes. She started for the door.  
  
" Where are you going?" Heero asked. Relena turned to look at him.  
  
" I'm singing for the President, do you not remember. It's a charity event. I gotta go get dressed. I already wrote a song for it."  
  
Downstairs, Wufei and Kele were openly kissing Kele. That is something that rarely happens. Kele was giggling through it and Wufei was leaning into the kiss. Pretty soon, his hand was riding up her skirt. Kele wrapped her legs around his waist. Quatre and Soleil watched with disgusted faces. Soleil was disappointed at her brother's public display of affection.  
  
" Now there's something you don't see everyday. Have you ever noticed the King of Asses and Kele kiss in public?" Soleil asked, turning toward Quatre.  
  
" No, I don't think I ever have. I knew they were a couple, but they're always beating each other up. I've never seen them be emotional." Quatre said.  
  
Then the one and only Sanay Anderson walked down the stairs. She wore an unbelievably short red leather skirt with red calf boots and a red leather hat. Her red sweater was quite bright. She looked at Kele and Wufei.  
  
" Thiz iz ridiculouz! Vwhy aren't any of you drezzed?" She asked, irritably. Kele and Wufei shot her the bird, never turning to face her. Sanay gasped.  
  
" Damnit! Wufei, get a fucking room!" Soleil yelled. Kele giggled and then led Wufei to her room upstairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Relena was doing her make-up while Trina did her hair.  
  
" What is she wearing, Trina?" Cathy asked. Relena pointed to the long, sparkly white dress.  
  
" Gianni made it for me. It's one of a kind." Relena said. Cathy looked confused for a moment.  
  
" Who's Gianni?"  
  
" Gianni as in Gianni Versace, smart one." Trina said, sighing. Cathy stuck her tongue out. Relena giggled and Trina bust out laughing. Then, who should make his naked presence known but Heero Yuy?  
  
To Relena, it was nothing new. Trina and Cathy stared at him in disbelief. But, Relena had to admit that Heero was an Adonis in his own right. Trina and Cathy continued to stare at him with their jaws touching the floor. Relena sighed.  
  
" Heero, we do have company! You just can't parade around half- naked." She said warningly. Heero smirked sexily and grabbed some clothes. He walked past Trina with no shame whatsoever.  
  
" Rel, he wasn't half-naked." Trina said shakily.  
  
" Yes, Trina, I realize that." Relena shooed them out and looked at her dress.  
  
Outside, later, Heero waited patiently. He had not tied his bowtie. His shirt was not tucked in and he was still very sexy. His patience was beginning to tip. Duo walked out the house.  
  
" Vwhere ze hell iz zhe?" Sanay asked.  
  
" Where is my sister?" Heero asked Duo.  
  
" Relena is coming. Wufei and Kele aren't coming. They're too busy fucking each other's brains out." Duo said. Heero thought that was the most disgusting thing he'd ever heard. Relena then slammed the door to the house and ran. Her shoes were in her hand along with her purse.  
  
" Sorry I'm so late. I had to..."  
  
" Get in the car." Duo said. Relena glared at him.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Get in the car."  
  
" Don't or..." Relena was cut off again.  
  
" Let's go. Let's go." Dup made a hand motion. Relena tried to step in the limo and tripped on the dress and fell flat on her face. Heero snickered lightly, but Duo, Sanay, and Trina bust out laughing. Relena got up and sat in her seat.  
  
At Carnegie Hall in New York City, Relena got out of the limo with Heero with her. She waved and smiled at the photographers.  
  
" Heero, you didn't search this place, did you?" Relena asked threw the clenched teeth of her toothy smile. Heero shrugged.  
  
" President Une is here. Nothing with get through her security. I can't believe you talked me into doing this. I feel stupid." Heero said.  
  
" Anything will get you to work over a margarita. Just smile and look cute. Oooh! There the president. She really is beautiful." Relena walked over to her. The president was a tall woman who usually wore dark-rimmed glasses and wore her long brown hair Princess-Leia-style. Tonight, though, her hair was down and she wore a dark red dress. Relena couldn't help but notice that it was the color of blood. She vaguely heard Heero.  
  
" I, for one, am not cute. I don't smile either."  
  
" Learn, then." She mumbled, still staring at the dress.  
  
Relena blinked and saw a blurred image of a memory she'd tried to forget. It was the person she'd seen that horrible night six months ago. The only thing she could make out was the blood red dress the person wore. Then Relena blinked and found herself waiting backstage. She was breathing hard. Then she heard the announcer.  
  
" And now, the little vixen herself, Relena, will sing ' My Vietnam.'" The crowd went wild, then silenced as Relena walked out. She took center stage as the music started. Her mouth opened to speak, but her nothing came out. She cleared her throat lightly and took in a breath.  
  
* Daddy was a soldier  
  
He taught me about freedom,  
  
Peace, and the great things that we  
  
Take advantage of.  
  
Once I fed the homeless  
  
I'll never forget  
  
The look upon their faces as I treated them with respect  
  
This is my Vietnam  
  
I'm at war  
  
Life keeps on dropping bombs  
  
And I keep score*  
  
Relena took the microphone off of the stand and walked around the stage. He flowing white dress swayed behind her.  
  
* Momma was a lunatic  
  
She liked to push my buttons  
  
She said I wasn't good enough, but I  
  
Guess I wasn't tryin'  
  
Never liked school that much  
  
They tried to teach me better  
  
But I just wasn't hearin' it because  
  
I thought I was already pretty clever, and  
  
This is my Vietnam.  
  
I'm at war  
  
Life keeps on dropping bombs  
  
And I keep score  
  
The musical break ensued and Relena looked over the crowd. Heero watched from behind her. She appeared to be looking for something.  
  
* What do you expect from me?  
  
What am I not giving you?  
  
What could I do for you  
  
To make me okay in your eyes...  
  
This is my Vietnam  
  
I'm at war  
  
Life keeps on dropping bombs  
  
And I keep score  
  
This is my Vietnam  
  
I'm at war  
  
They keep on dropping bombs  
  
And I keep score  
  
This is my Vietnam  
  
This is my Vietnam...*  
  
  
  
Relena whispered the last part. The crowd sat shocked at the last part and emotion that was in that song. Then they started clapping. Relena smiled and bowed. She got a standing ovation for ten minutes.  
  
After the event, President Une came to see Relena.  
  
" Excuse me, miss?" Her voice said. Relena turned and looked at her. It took a good ten seconds for her to realize just who exactly she was talking to.  
  
" Hi." She whispered.  
  
" Hello, Relena. I'm Lady Une. You don't have to call me Madame President. That was an excellent performance you just put up. My step- daughter loves you. Mariemeia, please come here." Lady Une gestured to the seven-year-old girl. She had short red hair and big blue eyes.  
  
" Wow! You're Relena!" She squealed happily. She thrust the pen and paper in Relena's face. Relena giggled and signed.  
  
" You're a pretty little girl, Mariemeia. Make your mama proud someday." Relena kissed her forehead. Mariemeia's face lit up considerably. Relena smiled and walked away.  
  
" Goodnight, Lady Une."  
  
AN: That was Pink's song, so please don't sue me!! 


	10. Part 10: The Memory

Sparkle  
  
Part 10: The Memory  
  
Relena leaned on Heero in the car. She was out cold. The driver stopped at the hotel. Heero carried Relena up to her room. She must've been really tired. Heero laid her on the bed. Relena turned over as the covers covered her.  
  
" Sleep well, little one." Heero slipped in next to her after changing into the silk pajama bottoms that Relena bought. He changed her into the shirt.  
  
* Enter Dream Sequence *  
  
Sixteen-year-old Relena was walking around the mall with her friend, Dorothy Catalonia. A girl, Roslyn Carroll, walked up beside them.  
  
" Why do you hang out with that tramp anyway, Relena? You're too pretty and talented to hang out with her." Roslyn said. Relena looked at Dorothy. Roslyn was her best friend.  
  
" I didn't you know you were here, Ros. You wanna go get something to eat?" Relena said. Roslyn smiled at Relena and glared at Dorothy.  
  
" I'll check you later, Dorothy." Relena ran off. Dorothy smiled sadistically.  
  
* End Dream Sequence *  
  
Relena gasped as she opened her eyes. Why had that specific memory come back? She didn't understand. Relena closed her eyes and was immediately back in dreamland.  
  
* Enter Another Dream Sequence *  
  
Relena was still screaming with Arnie's dead body on top of her. Relena looked to left and saw a person in dark red. It was a woman, she knew that much, but who was it? Who as with her that night? They raised the knife. Relena screamed then Zechs opened the door in the other room.  
  
" Relena are you...OHMYGOD!!" He screamed. Noin tried to come in. Zechs held her back. Relena was still screaming in terror. The assailant had disappeared.  
  
" Noin, honey, call the police and the paramedics." Zechs ran to Relena. Noin nodded and went to the bathroom. Relena's white dress was covered in Arnie's blood. The white sheets around her were stained forever with the pain of Arnie.  
  
Relena didn't stop screaming until the police and paramedics arrived. What got her was the fact that she never cried, even at Arnie's funeral. She just sat in a semi-catatonic state.  
  
Two nights after, Relena was sitting on her balcony when she heard a gunshot sound. She screamed.  
  
* End Another Dream Sequence *  
  
" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Relena sat up screaming at the top of her lungs. Heero sat up and grabbed his gun and held it to Relena's head. Relena stopped screaming and looked at him, the fear very evident in her eyes. Heero putthe gun down. Relena hugged him and started crying. Heero wrapped her in his muscular arms.  
  
" What happened?" He asked, his voice low. Relena sniffled.  
  
" It wasn't a dream or a nightmare. It was a memory. A very bad memory. I remembered what I saw that night that Arnie was killed. There was a woman in the room. She had a dark red dress on. It was the color of blood. The same color as the president's dress. It was frightening, Heero. The woman I saw killed Arnie. I pushed that memory from my mind to clear my conscience. But, I remembered something I don't remember happening. I was shot at..." Relena looked down. She opened the shirt Heero and put on her and saw a scar on her side she had all but forgotten about. It wasn't the shot where she had been shot that night.  
  
" Why couldn't you remember?" Heero asked, touching the scar. Relena looked at him.  
  
" I have no clue." Relena whispered.  
  
" Get some sleep. We have to catch a plane tomorrow to L.A. to film a video for you." Heero held her.  
  
AN: AAAAWWWW! Ain't that just the sweetest thing? I trying to figure out who should be the killer. Review and tell me who you think she be the evil one. 


	11. Part 11: The Empowerment

Sparkle  
  
Part 11: The Empowerment  
  
Relena and the crew arrived in Los Angeles at 11:30 at night.  
  
" Hey, Zechs. Me and the gang were wondering if we could get something, to ya know, eat." Relena said, smiling at her brother. Duo, Wufei, Heero, Kele, and Trina looked extremely hungry.  
  
" Tough." Zechs said, not looking up at his sister. He knew if he looked at her, he would give in like a wuss.  
  
" Food! Food! Food!" Everyone but Heero yelled. Then a long stomach growl silenced everyone. Everyone looked back at Heero in utter shock.  
  
" That was....nasty." Relena said. Heero smirked and shrugged. Relena smiled. Eventually, Zechs told the driver to stop. They stopped at Taco Bell. The drive thru was still open.  
  
" Welcome to Taco Bell. What would like tonight?" The voice said. Relena looked at the list that everyone had made.  
  
" I want eighteen hard shelled tacos, five Mexican pizzas, twelve beef Gorditas, and twenty Meximelts." Relena looked back at everyone.  
  
" What do you guys want?" She asked, giggling. Everyone laughed.  
  
At the hotel, Relena lye on her stomach while eating a hard taco. She was writing a new song. She was going to put this one out. This one was going to make you go, whoa, is that Relena singing? Relena smirked and continued writing.  
  
Later that night, Relena lye, snuggled in Heero's arms as he protectively held her. Relena's eyes popped open. The balcony was open, slipping out of Heero's arms without waking him, She walked over to the glass doors. She looked out the door before she stepped out. Then, Relena was grabbed from behind. She struggled and struggled. The person was hit in the face by her elbow. She stumbled forward and almost fell over the edge.  
  
The assailant came forward and pushed her as she turned around. Relena fell over the balcony railing, screaming. As she neared the ground, the last thing she saw was Heero's face.  
  
" RELENA!! WAKE UP!!" Heero yelled. Relena was fighting in her sleep. She knocked Heero in his face. Heero fell back. She hit pretty hard.  
  
" Oh, I'm so sorry." Relena went to him. As he looked up, she hit him again as her hands came down to the floor. Heero's lip was now busted.  
  
" Just stop moving, Relena." Heero said. Relena stopped and looked ashamed. Heero kissed her and she sucked his bloody lip. She giggled as Zechs walked in. He shook his head.  
  
" Relena, why don't get dressed so that you can go make this video." Zechs said. Relena nodded.  
  
Later, Relena sat in the studio. Kele was helping her produce this song.  
  
" This is a big change for you. You can't look sweet and fully- clothed in this video." Kele said. Relena smirked evilly.  
  
" I know." She said, her voice dangerously low. Kele smiled. Duo did the beginning of the song, and Relena went in to start singing.  
  
* Oh, I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room  
  
I'm coming through  
  
Paid my dues  
  
In the mood  
  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinnin' (Show your hands)  
  
Let's get dirrty (That's my jam)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweatin' 'til my clothes come off  
  
It's explosive, speaker are pumping  
  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
  
Table dancing, glasses are smashing  
  
No question, time for some action  
  
Temperature's up  
  
'Bout to erupt  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise*  
  
Relena smiled at Kele who just shook her head.  
  
Later at the video shoot, Relena was acting a little out of character. Solange was having none of it.  
  
" What is with you, today. First you use this song, then you're dressed like a hooker."  
  
" You know what, Solange? Shut the FUCK up! I am beautiful. I have a fucking great body. If I want the world to know that, then I'll deal with the damn consequences. I'm sick of being the 'good one.' I sick and damn tred of being the 'perfect pop singer.' So let me do MY fucking video and let ME direct MY fucking life. 'Kay?" Relena said. Solange frowned and nodded.  
  
" Relena, you're needed on set." Relena walked away.  
  
That night, after the shoot, Relena walked in the hotel's gym where Heero was. He was hitting a punching bag. Relena smiled.  
  
" Hey!" She called. A sweaty and sexy Heero looked at her.  
  
" Could you teach me how to throw a punch?" Relena asked. Heero smirked.  
  
" Sure." After showing her how to stand, he held his hands up.  
  
" Hit me with all the power you have." He said. Relena nodded and swung. She knocked Heero down.  
  
" That was pretty good. Why are you so strong?"  
  
" I bench 150, Heero. I'm not that weak." Relena said.  
  
Two months later, Relena awoke. Heero was already gone. She sighed. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Not waiting for her to get up.  
  
" Relena!" Kele burst in the room. Relena sat up.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" You got nominated for a Grammy!" Kele was waving a piece of paper around like crazy. Relena nearly fainted.  
  
" For ' Dirrty?' Are you serious?" Relena asked.  
  
" YES! They want you to perform also. The Grammys are in two months. We have to get you that perfect dress. Relena this is your dream. It's finally coming true!" Kele yelled hugging her best friend. Relena never thought her breakout song would get a Grammy. Wait until Solange hears this.  
  
AN: A Grammy? Are you really serious? Can she get this? Will something happen that fateful night? What will Solange think. Also, the song belongs to Christina Aguilera. Big props to her. I love her CD. Ya'll like how Solange got told off, right. 


	12. Part 12: The Assassination

Sparkle  
  
Part 12: The Assassination  
  
Relena was still sitting, honestly shocked and amazed at the information she had just received from Kele, when Heero returned to the room. He was sweaty and a bit bruised. There was a long cut on his arm. Relena looked at him.  
  
" What the hell happened to you?" Relena gasped, scaring Heero from the trance he was in. He glanced at her.  
  
" Why are you screaming?"  
  
" Don't answer a question with a question. Now what happened to you? You look like hell froze over." Relena touched his face. He winced and she pulled back. She sighed and he huffed.  
  
" Relena!" Solange burst in the room. Relena looked at her. Heero sighed and Solange rolled her blue eyes at him. How she wished he would just disappear.  
  
" Yes, Solange?"  
  
" You have a press conference, sweetheart. Now I need you to get ready. Heero already checked it earlier this morning. It's for that Grammy you're winning."  
  
" I haven't won it yet, Solange. Is there anything that I should wear to this press conference?" Relena asked, but Solange obviously didn't hear her. She was too busy scowling at Heero and vice versa.  
  
Cameras flashed in Relena's mind as she imagined the press conference while taking a shower. Then for some strange reason, she gasped loudly as Heero walked in the shower with her. She threw the loofah at him and continued to wash her soap off. Heero turned her around.  
  
" Solange and the others are waiting, Heero. We can't do this." Relena tried to resist, but it obviously wasn't working. Relena moaned, then stepped back. Heero looked at her.  
  
" Let them wait. You're the star. They're at your beck and call." Heero accentuated each word with a long, deep kiss. Relena smiled.  
  
" Let'em wait." Relena whispered breathlessly. Heero smirked the evil smirk and grabbed her legs and held her up.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Relena emerged in a white halter top and denim skirt. The July sun beat down on her. Heero and his wonderfully tanned self walked outside. Solange, Duo, and Hilde all rolled their eyes. Relena got in the car without a single word. Kele and Zechs gave them knowing glances and that was the end of that.  
  
At the press conference, Relena sat down with Solange next to her. Reporters all stared at her. Relena smiled at all of them and just waited for the flashing to stop.  
  
" Relena, you were just nominated for three Grammys. Ho..."  
  
" Wait, I didn't know about the other two. What were they?" Relena asked. The reporter looked at her.  
  
" Best New Artist, Best Album, and Best Pop Performance. How did you react when you heard about the first one?" The reporter finished. Relena smiled that classic Crest smile.  
  
" Well, at first I was like ' I can wake up now.' But then I realized that this was real. I just kind of sat in awe. This the best honor I can possibly have." Relena smiled.  
  
After about another hour, Relena left. Outside the conference room, the president, Lady Une, walked out of her conference. Relena smiled and ran up to her.  
  
" Hi, Lady Une! How's Mariemeia?" Relena asked. Lady Une smiled and looked behind her. The unbelievably happy child smiled and looked up Relena. Relena grinned blissfully back at her.  
  
" She's been begging me to take her to the Grammys so that she can watch you." Lady Une said. Mariemeia just continued to smile. Relena then took her by the hand.  
  
" How about I let you see me get ready and you'll get to sit next to me the entire time, huh?"  
  
" I'd like that, Miss Relena." Mariemeia giggled. Relena grinned at how cute the little girl was.  
  
As Relena sat Mariemeia back down, two gunshots rang out. Screaming and darkness ensued.  
  
AN: Who got shot? Is this the end of Relena? 


	13. Part 13: The BreakUp

Sparkle  
  
Part 13: The Break-Up  
  
Relena awoke in the hospital. She had the worst headache in the world and her head was wrapped. Relena looked to her left and saw Heero standing there. He looked as though he hadn't slept in ages.  
  
" Heero?" Relena whispered lightly. Heero looked up and looked at her. He smirked a little. Relena tried to smile, but that hurt too. It hurt basically to sit there, still as a rock with her eyes open.  
  
" How are you?" He asked. Relena tried to smile, but it was a very bad attempt. Then she sketchily remembered what happened.  
  
" Heero, what happened?" Relena asked. Her eyes looked at him for answers. Heero looked at her. He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. Then Zechs walked in. He looked disheveled and unkempt. He looked as if he hadn't slept in about eight days. He saw Relena sitting up and smiled, his face looking bright again.  
  
" I see you're up." He said, his voice dangerously shaky. Relena watched as her brother lost all control and hugged her.  
  
" Zechs, what happened? Why won't anyone tell me what has happened?" Relena said, getting infuriated. Zechs looked at Heero. Heero just looked at him with that "You-tell-her" look. Zechs sighed and released Relena. He shook his head and walked out.  
  
" Heero Yuy, I swear if someone doesn't tell me what the fuck happened, I will kill someone. I'm dead ass serious." Relena threatened, trying desperately to keep her face from showing the pain. Heero noticed that her heart rate had gone up. She was getting a little too apprehensive for his likings.  
  
" Relena, Lady Une died yesterday from a gunshot and possibly from the grief that the bullet meant most likely for you merely scraped your head and hit Mariemeia right in her chest." Relena gasped and the sound of Mariemeia's death.  
  
" She died." Relena breathed out. Heero barely understood her. Relena sat back and felt her consciousness leaving her.  
  
About two weeks later, Relena had been living a very not happy life. The new president, Darlian, was a stiff one. He had pretty much no feeling. Relena and Heero were falling apart. One day, it was clear that one needed space.  
  
" Relena, you need to get out of that bed. This act is getting old." Heero said. Relena glared at him.  
  
" You are the most insensitive guy that I have ever met. Because of me, the whole First Family is dead. Because of me, Svetlana is dead. Because of me, my fucking fiancé is dead! So don't you tell me anything about enough is enough, Heero Yuy, or I'll kill you myself!" Relena yelled. Heero stepped forward. She looked him in the eye insolently. Heero smirked.  
  
" Are you trying to say something?"  
  
" I'm just saying that you are an insensitive little prick that I'd rather see underneath my feet!" Relena screamed. Heero jerked her out of the bed to face him. Relena still stared him in the eye, unafraid. Their breathing was hard.  
  
" Why are you acting like a bitch?" A resounding slap was heard after those words. Heero touched his face.  
  
" Get the fuck out of my room." Relena growled, her voice so low it was practically a purr. Heero looked at her. Relena pointed toward the door, trying hard not to cry.  
  
" Get the hell out!" Relena screamed. Heero left.  
  
AN: Ooooh! Is this the end of Heero & Relena? What will happen at the Grammys? 


	14. Part 14: The Heartache

Sparkle  
  
Part 14: The Heartache  
  
Relena stood on the stage in Radio City Music Hall. This place intrigued her far beyond anything she could ever see in your mind's eye. Her eyes roamed over the seats that would be filled in two months. She was rehearsing now. The music was washing over her. Then her eyes fluttered to Heero and Solange actually entertaining each other's presence. She furrowed her eyebrows and then held her head high.  
  
* Oh, I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room  
  
I'm coming through  
  
Paid my dues...*  
  
Relena's voice drifted off into nothing and salty crocodile tears fell from her face. She dropped the microphone and Relena's dancers stopped moving. Relena ran off the stage and all the way to her dressing room. Solange smirked and Kele saw this. Jumping down off of the stage, she stalked over to Heero and Solange.  
  
" Why are you doing this to her, Heero? She hasn't been able to perform properly since you two split. I can't talk to her without her crying big, fat tears at me. She's says it's because I look like you. Relena misses you. So do us all a favor and swallow your fucking pride and apologize to her." Kele said. Heero just looked off in the direction Relena had run off to. Kele shook her head in disgust, glared at Solange and walked off.  
  
Relena looked in the mirror. She sighed.  
  
" Happy, Heero? I'm crying like a big ass baby." Relena knocked over her purse and the jingling of her keys startled her. She almost forgot that she'd driven there. Grabbing her purse, she took the keys and dropped her cell phone on the floor.  
  
" Fifth Avenue, here I come." Relena snuck out, avoiding everyone.  
  
Heero walked in Relena's dressing room. He saw that her cell phone was on the dresser and her keys were on the floor. He figured what most ex- boyfriends figure: she went shopping.  
  
Relena walked up and down 5th Avenue. She saw a beautiful dress in Gucci. She walked in and went to find the clerk. It was a sniveling, well- dressed woman with tightly pulled blonde hair. It was pulled back so securely that it made her look bald. She gave Relena one look and turned the other direction.  
  
" Excuse me, I just want to try on that dress." Relena pointed to the dress on the mannequin. The woman made a choking sound and went to take it off. Relena made a face behind her back.  
  
After trying on almost every dress on the whole street, Relena found the perfect one in Versace, her favorite designer. It was a devilish red and had a long V-shaped dip down her chest. The same was on the back. The dress was only held together by one section in the front that covered her lower half. Other than that, it was splitsville. Relena smiled seductively to herself. She paid for it and walked out with the other fifty gazillion bags she had. At her car, Heero and Zechs were waiting.  
  
" Everyone has been looking for you. You can't just go shopping whenever you feel like it." Zechs said. Relena seemingly ignored him and got in her car. Zechs let Heero in the backseat and sat in the passenger's seat. He looked at her sister as she pulled off. She drove like a crazy person all the way to 2 West Street, also the Ritz Carlton. Relena stopped and got out, slamming the door. She was silent all the way until she got to her room. Then the tears came.  
  
Four hours later, when Relena was fooled everyone into thinking she was asleep, Heero snuck into the room. He knew she wasn't sleep. He sat down.  
  
" Go away, Heero. I really have no desire to argue at this ungodly hour. Leave me in my misery." Relena whispered. Heero continued looking at her. Relena finally opened her eyes. Her eyes were watery and glassy from crying constantly. Her face was puffy and red. Her cheeks shimmered with the tears she had cried.  
  
Heero looked down.  
  
" I'm sorry, Relena. I don't know what I was on that day. I guess I was just confused and anxious for you to get better. Please forgive me." He said. Relena partially smiled. She sat up and leaned forward.  
  
" I do forgive you, Heero." Relena kissed his forehead.  
  
" Next time, don't wait two months to tell me that." Relena giggled. Heero smirked and attacked her lips.  
  
AN: Due to popular response, I had to make them get back together. We all know how hard that was for Heero to say, God bless him. N-E-Wayz, is it alright if I have the Grammys at Radio City Music Hall? I love that place. It intrigues me. Thank you HeeroYuy195 for putting me on your favorites list. I'm honored, shocked and amazed. I'm glad you like my story. ^_^ 


	15. Part 15: And the Grammy Goes To

Sparkle  
  
Part 15: And The Grammy Goes To...  
  
Two months later, the relationship between Heero and Relena grew stronger and stronger. Then that dreadful night that every hopeful artist goes to came. Relena was putting on her teardrop earring and necklace when Heero walked in. He saw her bending down.  
  
" Relena, you can see all down your dress when you do that." Heero said. Trina threw a brush at him.  
  
" Heero, I won't be bending down in this dress at the Grammys, Heero. I'm just looking in the mirror. Trina, could you pin this is my hair?" Relena asked. Trina smiled and came to Relena's aid.  
  
In the limo, Relena was tearing at the napkin that she had used. The thick red lipstick she had on made her look elegant and hooker-esque all at the same time. She was honestly beautiful, but the real shock would happen during her performance. The limo stopped and Relena's door opened.  
  
Heero got out and held his hand out. Relena saw it and took it. As she got out, a million flashes signaled the red carpet. Relena walked along it with Heero by her side.  
  
" Relena, how does it feel to be nominated for these Grammys? This is the ultimate honor a musician can achieve." One reporter asked. Relena smiled.  
  
" I am honored and nothing more. I care not if I win, but if I go down in history." Relena smiled and kept walking. Since she was the opening performance, she had to make a quick change. Make-up artists and hair stylists surrounded her for about ten minutes.  
  
Outside on the stage, the announcer did his job in a very good way.  
  
" To open the 2003 Grammy Awards, here is a nominee whom you all know very well: Relena." The crowd hushed. All the lights dimmed. Relena rose standing in the center of the stage. A single light shone on her. She was fully dressed in a long skirt and dress shirt. She was dancing with on of her dancers to tango music. Then she paused and looked at the audience.  
  
" It going to get a little rowdy, so please, hold on! Start the music, S." Relena began twirling. Her dancer pulled her clothes. As she twirled, the clothing ripped off, revealing a barely there outfit. The rest of her dancers popped up. Lights flashed everywhere. Relena followed the dance routine until the time came to sing. She walked to the edge of the stage.  
  
* Oh, I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room  
  
I'm comin' through  
  
Paid my dues  
  
In the mood  
  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
  
Table dancing, glasses are smashing(oh)  
  
No question, time for some action  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
  
About to erupt  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise*  
  
Relena got in position to do the chorus dance. She was sweaty already. The crowd of people was cheering hysterically. So they're just as rowdy as the people on the VMAs.  
  
* Wanna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirtry  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting' just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival*  
  
Relena dropped to the ground and was doing something incredibly suggestive. She smiled when she saw the mortified look on Solange's face.  
  
* Ah, the heat is up  
  
So ladies, fellas  
  
Drop your cups  
  
Bodies packed  
  
From the front to back  
  
Now move your ass  
  
I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
  
Shake a little somethin'(on the floor)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking  
  
Give all you got (give it to me)  
  
Just hit the spot  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Rowdy...*  
  
Relena walked on a platform with spinning poles on it. The audience was cheering now, but not at the volume she was aiming at. She smirked at little. When the chorus stopped, her favorite part of the song, and performance, began.  
  
* Here it comes, it's the one  
  
You've been waitin' on  
  
Get up, get it up  
  
Yup, that's what's up  
  
Giving just what you want  
  
To the maximum  
  
Uh oh, here we go(here we go)  
  
You can tell when the music  
  
Starts to drop  
  
That's when we take it  
  
To the parking lot  
  
And I bet you somebody's  
  
Gonna call the cops  
  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)  
  
Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...*  
  
Relena had the audience practically calling her name for more. Satisfied she took a bow and hurried off the stage. She didn't notice the flash of silver behind her.  
  
In her dressing room, Relena put her other dress back on and Trina hurriedly did her make-up. Relena was soon at Heero's side as if she'd never even performed. Heero shook his head and watched the ceremony.  
  
" You did great, Relena." Solange mumbled from the other side of her. Relena smiled a big cheesy smile. She knew that Solange didn't particularly like that little stunt she pulled and what the reporters would say about it.  
  
About an hour into the awards, Best New Artist popped up. Relena had awaited this award. She squeezed Heero's hand and closed her eyes.  
  
" The nominees are: Avril Lavigne, Ashanti, Vanessa Carlton, and Relena. Here, Tweet, you do the honors." Usher handed her the voucher. Relena took in a breath.  
  
" Thank you Usher. And the Grammy goes to.."  
  
AN: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! Cliffhanger. Ya'll thought I was just going to tell ya'll the answer to that question? Puh-lease. I'm going to make ya sweat! 


	16. Part 16: The Kill

Sparkle  
  
Part 16: The Kill  
  
Relena opened her eyes.  
  
" ...Relena!" Tweet yelled. Relena's mouth dropped open and her eyes immediately started gathering tears. Solange clapped. Relena held Heero's hand fast as he led her to the stage to accept her award. The audience's applause quieted and all looked at her. Relena's moth was still hanging wide open.  
  
" This is phenomenal. I just started this time last year and look at me now. I want to say that this award goes to everyone that works with me, past and present. I want to dedicate this award to the late Lady Une and her daughter Mariemeia. God rest their souls. I want to thank the fans and just the whole world. THANK YOU!!" Relena smiled and shook the Grammy.  
  
Two Grammys later, Relena was practically shining.  
  
Relena awoke. The headache that rang through her head was phenomenal. She was still in the dress she wore the night before. Rubbing her head she didn't recognize where she was. She looked next to her and saw blood everywhere. She was sitting in it. Relena's voice had not yet found it's release.  
  
Looking to her left, there was a body. It had long brown hair. Relena prayed that it wasn't Kele. She shifted the bloody body towards herself. Apparently, her prayers weren't answered. Kele's blue eyes stared straight up. There was a stab wound right above her hip. She was holding it. Relena's headache made itself known again. Kele's eyes moved a bit, signaling that she was alive. She looked at Relena.  
  
" Kelsey." She whispered. Relena looked to the direction that Kele looked. Kelsey's blonde hair was strewn across the floor. It was thick and matted with blood. Kele continued to apply pressure to her wound. Relena slid in the pool of blood. Kelsey was sprawled across the floor.  
  
Kelsey Carpenter's eyes were glassy. Her body was full of stab wounds, especially to her chest. She had at least. Relena looked at her entire body and then looked at her hands. He voice finally found the sound she needed and she let an ear-piercing scream loose.  
  
At the hospital, Relena sat on her bed. Noin had brought her some clothes. She had spent an hour washing the blood off of her skin. Heero walked in the room silently while Relena was staring at her hands.  
  
" Relena..." Heero said quietly. Relena looked up at him and tried desperately to smile, but the best she could do was a lopsided grin that looked like she was high off of novocaine. Heero's eyebrows furrowed. Relena gave up on her attempt to smile and looked at her hands again.  
  
" How's Kele?" Relena asked. It was so quiet that Heero barely heard her.  
  
" She's having trouble breathing, but other than that, she should be just fine." Heero sat down next to Relena. Her skin was very dry from all the scrubbing she did. She let out a long sigh and looked at him.  
  
" Relena, I need to know if you saw anything. Do you remember anything at all?" Heero asked dryly. Relena closed her glassy eyes. Her head began to hurt and she winced and put her hand up to rub the bump.  
  
" I don't know, Heero. I can't remember anything after the awards. I can't. Did you ask Kele?"  
  
" She doesn't remember, either. She said it all happened so fast, she didn't have time to think." Then Zechs walked in. He didn't go to the Grammys and instead went home to Philadelphia. Noin was with him.  
  
" RELENA! I came as soon as I could! What happened?" He asked. Noin sat next to Relena and stroked her hair.  
  
Suddenly, it all came back to Relena in terrible intervals of pain. She yelped and gasped in the most shrieking of all screams. Heero tried to ask her, but Relena kept screaming. The painful memories just elevated the pain from the concussion and Relena passed out completely.  
  
Lying in a heap on the floor, Relena's heart rate sped up and her eyes fluttered.  
  
" Zechs, get the doctor! Someone please get the doctor!!" Noin cradled Relena's head in her lap. It rolled limply to the side.  
  
Much later, Heero sat next to Kele's bed. His sister was asleep. He was desperately trying to remember what made him forget everything. Everyone's mind seemed to go blank, except...  
  
Heero jumped up and left the room, waking Kele. She moaned quietly and returned to a dreamless slumber.  
  
AN: This story is starting to get a little suspense-filled. Tell me who you want to be the killer. Vote at my e-mail address. The person with the most votes will become the killer. MWUAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	17. Part 17: The Visit

Sparkle  
  
Part 17: The Visit  
  
When Relena awoke, her head was spinning. It felt as if she'd been hit by a bus. Every single part of her already fragile body was aching. It even hurt to blink. She tried to sit up, but her body wouldn't allow her. She heard hushed talking in the room. Closing her eyes again, Relena tried to listen.  
  
" Heero, you just can't go and blame other people." Zechs said in a hushed voice. Heero shook his head.  
  
" How is it that she is the only one who can remember what she did last night, and she was with us the entire time?" Heero countered, trying to stay quiet. Relena just lye still, listening without making a peek.  
  
" I don't know, Heero. I know she has the quintessence of a bitch, but you can't just start blaming her. When you have solid proof, then we'll take action, Heero. But, I can't just pin this on her. Believe me, I would if I could. I'm going to find Noin, you watch Relena." Zechs took one last yearning look at his sister, then disappeared out the door. Relena opened her eyes. A rush of pain filled her.  
  
" You you know who it was, don't you?" She whispered in a strangled way. Heero looked up at her, but didn't respond. Relena stared up at him with unblinking eyes. Her head hurt and her eyes were tearing from the pain.  
  
" Go to sleep, Relena." Heero groaned in an almost annoyed sort of way. Relena used all her strength to push herself up. She leaned lazily against the headboard and pillow then glanced back at Heero.  
  
" You have no idea how painful that was." She tried to say loudly, but it still remained on a stifled murmur. Heero still only looked at her. Relena frowned a bit.  
  
" You heard us." He said finally. Relena nodded stiffly and sucked in a gasp of air. She looked at the IV in her arm and frowned.  
  
" What happened? I thought I only had a concussion." Relena whispered. Heero looked away from her finally.  
  
" You passed out while screaming about your head. I guess the concussion was just too strong." Heero said. Relena nodded again, then her eyes drooped. She scooted back down in the bed and looked at Heero.  
  
" I think I will sleep." Relena went back to sleep. Heero watched her for the rest of the night.  
  
The next morning, Dorothy Catalonia, Relena's friend from high school, came to visit. She had a wonderful bouquet of roses, carnations, and daisies. Relena was eating the horrid stuff they called food from the hospital. She almost cried when she saw Dorothy.  
  
" Hi, Relena." Dorothy said in that low, smooth voice of hers. Relena smiled a happy grin, one she hadn't smiled since two nights ago.  
  
" How did you find me?" Relena asked. Dorothy just smiled. She sat the flowers down and sat in the chair next to Relena's bed.  
  
" Well, I watch the news. You've been all over it." Dorothy said as the door opened once again. Solange walked in. Her eyes were puffy. She saw Dorothy and the two looked at each other for a while.  
  
" Hi, Relena. How are you feeling?" Solange said, taking her eyes off of Dorothy. Relena looked at Solange, wondering what that look to Dorothy was all about. Then she decided to answer.  
  
" The doctor said I could leave tomorrow. But, I should rest for at least a month. No strenuous work." Relena shifted uneasily, then looked back at Dorothy, who had her head down.  
  
" I'll visit tomorrow before you leave. It was nice seeing you again, Relena." Dorothy left in sweeping manner. She passed Solange. They regarded each other in what seemed to move by in slow motion. Solange followed her out in a hurry. Relena looked confused, then pushed her food away and shoved the horrid thoughts from her mind.  
  
Outside Relena's room, Solange caught up with Dorothy.  
  
" What the hell were you doing here?" Solange whispered in a warning tone.  
  
" Do not order me about, Solange. You asked for my help in this, and you got it. If I want to see her, in the hospital, looking as pathetic as she is, then I will. Do you get me?"  
  
" Yeah, I get you. But, I don't think Heero bought my story. He's on this how-do-I-know-what-I-did-that-night-but-no-one-else-does thing. I think we need to get rid of him." Solange said. Dorothy just smiled in that sadistic way that she does.  
  
" Why did you leave Kele alive, Solange? Why isn't she dead?" Dorothy asked. Solange looked down.  
  
" I don't know. She looked pretty dead when I stabbed her."  
  
" But you didn't check her, did you? Solange, you are such an amateur." Dorothy started to walk away.  
  
" Amateur? You've done this before?" Solange asked, looking worriedly at her.  
  
" You do remember Roslyn, don't you?"  
  
" Who? You mean that broad that got murdered when we were seniors in high school?"  
  
" Yeah." Dorothy walked away, leaving Solange to stand her vicious wake.  
  
AN: Well, enter the Dorothy realm. Everyone's prayers have been answered. Don't worry, the story will have a twist and don't worry again, you can't predict the ending. And another thing, if you can't say anything nice about my writing, don't say anything at all, please. You're hurting my feelings. I love praises and flames at the same time, but if it's just a flame, don't bother. I've gotten enough of that. Much obliged. 


	18. Part 18: The Death of a Bitch

Sparkle  
  
Part 18: The Death of a Bitch  
  
Heero and Zechs helped Relena settle back in. Solange walked in, looking smug and unusually happy. Relena turned to see her and smiled a little. She was still puzzled by the weird interaction between Solange and Dorothy. For some reason, it just wouldn't leave her mind.  
  
" Hi, Solange." Relena said, stepping forward, away from her balcony doorway. Solange smiled and looked at her in the most peculiar way. Her eyes fluttered. Relena thought she almost saw death in her eyes. The emotions swirling around them were articulate and incoherent at the same time.  
  
" Hi, Relena. I hope you have settled in and are feeling better." Solange said, actually being nice. Relena smiled uncertainly again and looked away from Solange's piercing gaze. Heero watched quietly and glanced at Zechs. Zechs shrugged and started for the door.  
  
" I'll see you later, Rel. By Heero." Solange said. She walked out and glanced evilly at Heero before leaving.  
  
That night, Relena was eating a large piece of cake in front of Heero. He looked at her.  
  
" If you don't stop drooling over my cake, you're not going to get any, Heero."  
  
" Get any of what? The cake or you?" Heero asked seductively. Relena looked at him.  
  
" Neither. You've been keeping things from me, Mr. Yuy. I don't appreciate that. Who do you think is trying to have me for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?" Relena asked. Heero looked away from her and stood. Relena stood. She sauntered over to him.  
  
" You know who I am talking about, Heero. Don't play me for a fool. Who do you think is trying to kill me?" Relena asked again, trying to catch his eyes.  
  
" What would telling you accomplish, Relena? I don't want to start panic in this house just because you want to know my opinion." Heero said, walking away, leaving Relena to gawk after him.  
  
" Fine, be a jerk. I don't really care." Relena said. She went back to her cake and ate it ferociously.  
  
The next morning, Solange was up early. The hangover that she had was making her irritable. She looked in the mirror and saw the hideousness of her face.  
  
" You should see a doctor, Solange. You don't look too good." A smooth, no hesitation voice said. Solange turned around in a wobbly and unstable manner.  
  
" What the fuck are you doing here, Dorothy. You shouldn't be here." Solange whispered. Dorothy smiled.  
  
" I'm simply here to discuss the finality of this little plan. Why else would I be here?" Dorothy fingered the silver gun in her gloved hands. She smiled wryly. Solange frowned.  
  
" You don't get it, do you? They're on to us, Dorothy. Especially that damn Heero character." Solange complained. Dorothy stood.  
  
" They're not on to us, Solange." Dorothy said calmly. She stood. Solange watched her uncertainly.  
  
" They're not?"  
  
" No. They're on to you." Dorothy stabbed Solange in the chest. Solange looked down. Dorothy grinned sadistically and removed the knife from her. Solange fell to her knees.  
  
" You bitch." She whispered. Dorothy took a slash sideways, ridding Solange of her life.  
  
" Thank you." Dorothy smiled and walked off.  
  
Relena's blue eyes popped open. The rain poured outside. Something just didn't feel right. Heero walked in her room.  
  
" Relena, I'm sorry, but Solange is dead. They found her in her condo in the city. She was attacked this morning." Heero said, walking over to her. Relena sat, staring at nothing in particular. Heero sat on her bed.  
  
" Are you okay, Relena." Heero asked. Relena just stared at something right past him. Then she blinked.  
  
" Solange is dead? Solange as in my manager Solange?" Relena asked.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" But, how? I know she wasn't nice, but why kill her." Relena looked sad in a weird way. Her eyes filled with tears. Why is everyone in her life dying. Next would most likely be Heero or worst...Zechs. She didn't know how she would take that.  
  
  
  
AN: So the killer is killed by her partner? This is getting pretty good, if I do say so myself. Let's see what Dorothy has to do to kill Relena. 


	19. Part 19: The Gunfire

Sparkle  
  
Part 19: The Gunfire  
  
Relena stood under the umbrella with Heero. The coffin which held Solange's mangled body was being lowered. Relena sniffled. Zechs and Noin stood beside her. After the final words were said, Relena dropped her single rose on the coffin.  
  
Back inside, Relena sat, drinking a cup of hot cocoa. Her eyes were still watering, but tears weren't falling.  
  
" Relena?" A smooth voice said. Relena looked up. Dorothy stood there, smiling weakly. She looked as if she had been crying.  
  
" Hi, Dorothy. What brings you here?"  
  
" Solange was my cousin. We sort of grew up together. I'm really going to miss her. I wish I could find out who killed her. How could anyone do such a thing?" Dorothy's eyes watered as she sat down. Relena hugged her as the tears started to fall.  
  
" Shhhh. It's alright, Dorothy." Relena said.  
  
After about two hours, Relena was ready to go. Dorothy made an offer that Relena couldn't refuse.  
  
" Wanna go shopping? It helps take my mind off of some things." Dorothy said. Relena nodded. After the two left, Dorothy stopped at fast food place.  
  
" Lemme get two Dr. Peppers, please." She said. Relena waited in the car. Dorothy smiled in that annoyingly sadistic way of hers and dropped a sedative in Relena's cup.  
  
Back in the car, Relena drank greedily. After six minutes, the beautiful blonde was out cold. Dorothy kept driving.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero looked for Relena. He searched high and low, but she didn't turn up.  
  
" Zechs, where is Relena?" Heero asked. Zechs looked around.  
  
" She left with Dorothy. No biggy, Heero. She'll be back within the hour." Zechs said. Noin looked worriedly at Zechs.  
  
" I have a bad feeling about this. If she isn't back in an hour, I'd go looking for her. I don't like that Dorothy girl, Zechs." Noin said quietly. Zechs looked from her to Heero.  
  
" She'll be back." Zechs said. So an hour came and went, and Relena had not returned. Heero left with Duo and Wufei to Dorothy's place.  
  
Meanwhile, Relena awoke with a horrific headache. Her eyes were drooping constantly and she was cold. She had no clue where she was. Looking around, her vision came into focus. Dorothy had let her hair down and was sharpening a knife. She was now wearing a dark red dress.  
  
Relena had a flashback that surpassed all others. She saw clearly Arnie's Killer in the dark red dress. It was Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
" You killed Arnie." Relena said.  
  
" It took you a mite longer than I expected, but your dumbass finally figured it out. I also killed Solange. But everyone else, you can thank Solange for. No one would figure it was I. I'm just little ole Dorothy. I'm just the ignorant and stupid one with the weird ass eyebrows. Well, I hated you from the moment I laid eyes upon you, Relena. You always got your way. Everyone had to bow down to her majesty, Princess Relena. That's why Roslyn was the first to go. You always followed her. If she said jump, your puppy dog ass would say how high. Then you became a superstar and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to kill you. Solange had her own reasons. She wanted you dead for the simple fact that you stole Arnie away from her." Dorothy said. Relena squinted in confusion. She looked around her, trying to find an exit.  
  
" What do you mean?" Relena asked. Dorothy looked at her. She fingered the knife, then threw it past Relena's head. She picked up her silver gun.  
  
" Well, before Arnie became your bodyguard, he dated Solange. It's a pretty twisted story, but I'll condense it for your puny brain. Arnie only wanted you for your money. Other than that, he could care less. Solange hated him anyway, so she asked me to help kill the both of you. So, off with his head. But Solange started having second thoughts about this plan. Then I had to get rid of her. Now, it's just me, you, and this lovely little gun here." Dorothy smiled and aimed at Relena.  
  
Heero burst in the room, shocking both Relena and Dorothy. Dorothy pulled a gun from her holster on her leg and was aiming at both Relena and Heero.  
  
" Dorothy, put the gun down. You can't possibly shoot all four of us." Duo said. He and Wufei had their guns aimed at her. Relena sat, looking impassively at Heero. Dorothy smirked sensually, although it was unintentional. Her aim never faltered.  
  
" Well, I do have a gun aimed at the most important one in this room. If you shoot me, you're aim would have to be for my head, which I doubt any of you could hit." Dorothy said. They stood, all staring at each other. Relena met Heero's eyes. He looked to the left quickly, then back at Relena. Relena followed him, then slightly nodded.  
  
In a split second, Relena dove to the side and gunfire let loose. Relena screamed as pain shot through her body. She heard another scream that wasn't hers.  
  
AN: Hmmmm. One more chapter left. It will be the longest yet. 


	20. Part 20: The Finality

Sparkle  
  
Part 20: The Finality  
  
Relena opened her eyes. The room was filled with smoke. She coughed and saw no one standing. Her eyes searched frantically. She heard another cough to her left. Duo stood up with Wufei. She half smiled.  
  
" Where's Heero?" Relena asked. Duo looked around. He heard a cough and saw a hand raise. Heero lye on the ground. His leg was bleeding. He leaned against the wall. He looked sullenly at it. Relena smiled and walked over to him. She didn't see the silver flash in the smoke.  
  
A single gunshot rang out in the night.  
  
  
  
Relena's eyes opened again. Her side was aching. She heard Heero's voice calling to her. She searched for him and her vision cleared. She was staring straight up at the plain white ceiling. She touched the center of her pain and saw that blood was pouring from her side.  
  
" Relena, hold on. Please hold on." A worried voice said. Relena slipped back out of consciousness.  
  
* For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful, baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through  
  
Through it all*  
  
Relena lye on the gurney as the doctors rushed her through the hallway. She heard voices, so many voices. Her eyes were watering. She wanted to get out of the hospital. She wanted to go to Heero.  
  
* You were my strength when I as weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed.  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me*  
  
Relena stared up at the bright light above her. Her breathing was ragged. She saw a nurse put a mask on her face. She breathed in the fumes and unconsciousness took over her fragile body again.  
  
* You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love, I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was  
  
Loved by you*  
  
Relena's head was spinning as a rush of pain fell over her. She was no longer under the unbelievably bright light. She was in a private room. Her body was still quite numb as the aforementioned pain subsided. She heard voices and felt someone touch her head. Unconsciousness swept her over once again.  
  
* You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You ere my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in m  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me*  
  
Heero watched the love of his life sleep as she had been doing due to the morphine and novocaine. He wondered when she would awaken.  
  
* You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am...*  
  
Relena awoke and looked around. She was still in the bed. Heero was watching her.  
  
" Good morning." She said. Heero smirked.  
  
" Good morning. Would you like to know what happened?"  
  
" Later. C'mere." Relena said. Heero limped over to her. They kissed in the fierce way that it would probably be called violent.  
  
" I haven't kissed you in way too long." Relena said.  
  
* Because you loved me*  
  
A year later, Relena was out of the hospital and living comfortably. She'd taken a break from the superstar life and become a lovely wife to the best bodyguard in the world, Heero Yuy. She was driving home when she had a thought that scared her.  
  
" Heero, what ever happened to Dorothy's body?"  
  
" It was found in the Potomac. At least, they think it was her body. It fit the DNA perfectly. Don't worry, Relena. You're safe." Heero said. Relena pondered this for a moment, then smiled. She kissed Heero.  
  
" You're right. I am. I feel as if I can sparkle!!" Relena took off her scarf and let her hair blow in the wind. Heero smirked over at her.  
  
AN: Well, that's it. 4 pages of love and happiness. That's Celine Dion's song for anyone who cares. But, thanks for the reviews and MERRY CHRISTMAS!! 


	21. Part 21: Announcement

Sparkle  
  
Announcement  
  
Back by popular demand, I will do a sequel to my story. Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm glad you all liked them. Now, to see what my story will be about...  
  
Kele Yuy 


End file.
